Framework Love Story
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: This is a series of one-shots focused on the possible love connection between Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbldore. Summaries for each story will appear within each chapter. Note: The one-shots are in no particular order.
1. Framework Love Story

**Framework Love Story**

I sat in Dumbledore's office eying the scenery once more. His office was a museum to the strange, but it was the most magical place in all of Hogwarts. Portraits from past leaders flickered in my peripheral vision as they moved around in their frames. A few were together playing a round of wizard chest, and the others were doing other things that made me envy them.

But I was in Dumbledore's office for a different reason entirely. It was a few months after the Yule Ball, and I kept thinking of dancing with him, of drinking butterbeer with him and laughing the entire night. I was the happiest I'd ever been, and I could not stop thinking about my moments with him. I had to discuss the matter with him before it drove me crazy.

"Minerva, what brings you in today? I do hope your Gryffindors are alright," Albus smiled, sitting down at his desk with a light sighed. I nodded slightly; the students were doing fairly well despite the commotion in the castle from the cup. "Well, why are you here? You look so flustered, but I see nothing to be afraid of."

"I've been thinking of a particular time, and I-," I stammered, pausing and taking a long, slow breath. "I cannot stop thinking of the Yule Ball."

"Well that's already passed. What is there to think about?" Albus asked with a light smile.

"I know 'tis already passed," I sighed. "I can't stop thinking about the night itself, the night it happened, and the things we did. It was...magical. I've never felt younger and more carefree. And it's all thanks to you, Albus. I can't stop thinking of the Yule Ball because of you," I smiled, exhaling slowly. _Well, that's done now_, I thought, watching him digest my words.

"Minerva, you are one of the most important people in this entire school. I hold you in extremely high regards, but only as a colleague. We are all entitled to have fun together while we're here, but I feel these feelings you've discussed are affecting your work. Are you aware that you sent me a blank scroll of parchment a few weeks ago instead of the class list I requested?" Albus questioned. I thought for a moment, blushing slightly as I realized I couldn't recall the moment. "You're distracted by lustful feelings that can never come to be. I am a professional man, Minerva. I mix business with pleasure on occasion, but namely because I love my job. I'm passionate about doing the right thing for the position. I could never help you with those feelings. I apologize."

"No, no, I'm the fool," I sighed. "It's been an era of nothing romantic for me, nothing entertaining. I love my career as well, but I feel...I feel lonely. I don't feel that way around you. I never have. I'm sorry I've crossed the line by admitting these feelings to you. I-It won't happen again, and I'll get the renewed class list for you," I stammered, deciding it was best to just flee the room.

A few doors down from my office, Professor Flitwick dove into my path to keep from dropping his tall stack of books. He didn't see me dive into what I thought was an empty classroom in a hope that he wouldn't see the tears flowing down my cheek. I knew to stay in the classroom until he was gone, which made me curious about my surroundings. I used a handkerchief to clear my vision, and what I was able to see in the very dim light was the outline of a portrait I'd never seen before. I used my wand to light the room, and I came face to face with a very handsome man dozing peacefully inside his portrait.

He was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen, and I felt myself sink to the dusty floor in order to stare into the portrait. He sensed this staring and stirred with a gentle smile. He reached his hand towards me, eying me with a grin I couldn't place. Then he too kneeled before me, and we locked in a stare of pure love.

"Professors, I called you together to ask if you'd seen Minerva around recently," Dumbledore said with a worried tone. "We had a very important conversation earlier, but I've heard nothing from her sense, and she never reported to her afternoon classes."

Professors Snape and Flitwick exchanged glances before shaking their heads. While Professor Flitwick thought someone was near him when he tripped with his books, he never saw anyone else. He blamed the event on one of the school's ghosts or multiple ghosts. He could never tell with those unruly beings.

"Should we conduct a search, Headmaster?" Professor Snape questioned. Dumbledore's eyes were fixed to the floor as he thought, and Professor Snape had to repeat the question just to get through to the man.

"Yes, yes, a search, but we must keep this very quiet. The students and our foreign guests would be in an uproar if they realized she was gone," Dumbledore said quickly and fiercely. The men realized the magnitude of the situation now, and they immediately disbursed into the castle, which had little foot traffic due to the approaching curfew.

The professors split up, with Professor Snape going towards the lower floors while Professor Flitwick went upwards. They knew it was a lot of ground to cover no matter how they divided the work, and both were unsure if Dumbledore would join them or not. He seemed deep in thought, and both were just as worried about his condition as they were Professor McGonagall's.

As the professors searched, Dumbledore put on a robe he rarely wore, a blue robe with a hood. He placed the hood over his head and took to the hallways, trying to be as quiet as possible. He wanted to check a particular room that he'd nearly forgotten about, a room that was supposed to be sealed from outsiders unless the need arose. If Professor McGonagall was as lovesick as she seemed in his office, the room may have come available to her. And since the heads of the houses hadn't returned with word on the elusive professor, he knew he should check there.

When he opened the door, he could see the portrait and Professor McGonagall sitting in a pool of wand light. He sighed carefully, approaching the pair as quietly as possible. He drew his wand, and in an instant, the portrait was wrapped in an impenetrable force field, breaking Professor McGonagall's concentration and making her look up.

"I'm afraid that finding him was a mistake, Minerva. Come with me and we'll get you sorted out," Dumbledore smiled. Minerva shook her head, returning to her original position with a very clear swoon. She was under the portrait's spell, and Dumbledore would have to break it before he could save her fully. Because the force field didn't work, he'd have to try one last method.

He used his power to turn off the wand light coming from Professor McGonagall's wand. The room became so dark that Dumbledore couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. But when his eyes adjusted, he realized the spell was still in effect, despite the darkness.

"Minerva, I have to do this. I cannot let another good professor be ruined by this horrid man," Albus whispered. Minerva rose up to defend her newfound love from his harsh words, exactly what Dumbledore wanted her to do. Suddenly the portrait burst into flames, causing both man and Minerva to scream louder than either ever had before.

"NO! PUT IT OUT! SAVE HIM!" Professor McGonagall screamed.

Dumbledore shook his head, holding Minerva back from the flames, "I'm sorry, Minerva. I'm truly sorry."

When the portrait was merely a pile of ash, Minerva went into a state of grief so strong that she needed the hospital wing's treatment. Professors Flitwick and Snape were called from their search, and while Professor Flitwick guarded the hospital wing, Professor Snape brewed a specific potion to give to the distraught woman, a potion with its name blacked out. Neither professor asked questions, and shortly after sunrise, Minerva snapped out of her grief. Dumbledore cleared the wing of everyone, including the reluctant Madam Pomphrey, and he sat beside the distraught professor.

"My memory is a little hazy, Albus. Do you mind telling me what happened?" Minerva asked weakly. Dumbledore told her everything about the portrait and its magical hold on her. A lonely painter created the piece, and once it was discovered to send brokenhearted people into a deadly state of extreme love, the portrait was locked inside Hogwarts. But the door would open if a brokenhearted person approached it, hence why it opened for Professor McGonagall.

"I've wanted to destroy the portrait for years, but I did not know how the painter would react. She passed away a few years ago, but I'd forgotten to fulfill my duty. It's gone now, and that's all that matters," Albus smiled.

"What has me so confused is how I got to be so heartsick in the first place," Professor McGonagall chuckled. "It's been decades since I had a crush, probably since I was a Hogwarts student myself," she laughed. Albus grinned. Her memory of her heartache was erased by the portrait, the one good deed the portrait actually did.

But Albus Dumbledore was a good man, and he told Professor McGonagall why she'd fallen into such a state. Her smile faded only slightly. If one was reminded, the memories could return, and they played behind her eyes like a blissful movie.

"Minerva, I apologize for not being able to give you the chance of love," Albus whispered, "but we're both professionals. We cannot compromise our work relationship with our personal issues. Though I will make you a promise. You may keep your feelings for me, and if there's ever a time when we can be together, I will give the relationship a chance. Honestly, I've always felt you would've been a good match for me, but...well, business is business."

"I understand," Minerva sighed, smiling slightly. "I hope we get the chance, Albus. I really do."

The two parted ways as the castle came to life. Professor McGonagall was given the day off to recover from her ordeal. Rather than stay in the hospital wing, she fought Madam Pomphrey to spend the day in her office. When she got there, she pulled out a Muggle typewriter and a box of blank paper she'd acquired from an old colleague before they left to study Romanian culture. She put the paper into the machine, careful to make everything neat, and then she began to type.

Minerva had written before, namely poems and other short stories, but this was bigger than that. She wanted to write a novel with her feelings, just in case the promise Albus made could never be answered. She typed for hours, the papers piling up in another box beside her. She grew weary, but her heart felt better, as did her weary mind.

That evening, she wrote the final page, as well as a dedication poem for Albus. She stacked the pages and bound them using a spell she learned from a bookmaker decades ago. With the volume complete, she placed it on a shelf, where it blended with other volumes of magic books and transfiguration studies. Minerva smiled to herself. She may never get to experience a relationship with Albus for real, but it was on paper now, and she'd learned how to control her urges appropriately: Through writing.

* * *

Theme 009: Matters of the Soul

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


	2. Morning Disasterpiece

A/N: This is a second stand-alone one-shot connected with "Framework Love Story." I decided it would be interesting to explore the relationship between Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, whether they end up together or not. I have no idea where this is going, but I'll be using my theme list to help give me ideas for future one-shots. All of them will be placed under "Framework Love Story" as separate chapters. I doubt there will be any order, but feel free to follow to see more.

**Morning Disasterpiece**

Minerva was preparing for classes, trying to get her papers in order. They were piling up all over the place, falling and sliding under furniture. Nothing was going right, and she sat down in her chair with a defeated sigh. This was only her second year at Hogwarts, and though her first had gone smoothly, her second year seemed doomed.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, it's a pleasure to see you this morning," Dumbledore bowed, entering her office and looking the place over. Minerva wanted to hide. This was her boss, her superior. She still called him Headmaster despite his warnings not to. He couldn't see her office, not like this. "I see you also need someone to help organize our latest set of files. The Ministry suggested the plans to the current Heads of the Houses, but I don't think they made a very good decision. Well, it will all be fixed soon. Are you ready for your lessons?"

"Y-Yes," Minerva replied, stammering and biting her lip, praying he wasn't about to scold her for being so unorganized. She was ready to teach, just not to do mounds of paperwork for each student.

"Well then, that's all that matters. You are a professor at my school, Minerva. I would never let you slide under the bus because of some Ministry shenanigans," Dumbledore winked. "Now, the students will be waking up soon to attend breakfast. I feel you should do the same. And...just pile all of this trash by the door for young Filch to take care of. He sure does enjoy sweeping."

Minerva watched her headmaster leave, dumbfounded at how their meeting had gone. She remembered him being a forgiving man, even when she walked into the wrong classroom or got caught in the ladies' restroom as a cat. He never judged, and he definitely didn't seem angry with her for the Ministry's decisions. She thought he obeyed their every command since his closest friends were in high positions within the Ministry, but now the picture was becoming clear.

Minerva gathered the papers into a pile and slid them out the door using her wand. Other teachers had done the same, and all of them smiled to each other as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Only a few students were there, and Dumbledore was nowhere to be found, but his name sat on the lips of everyone: He was going to save them from a life of slavery to the quill.

The joke spread like wildfire, and soon everyone was cheery as they ate their morning meal. For the first time since Minerva's arrival at Hogwarts, she felt like a member of the school, of the society. She felt like she belonged, and it was all because of Albus Dumbledore.

Theme 005: Morning Routine

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


	3. Mystery of the Study Room

A/N: This is the third stand-alone one-shot connected with "Framework Love Story." This piece feels more like a Minerva/Hermione thing throughout, but Dumbledore ends up working his magic as well. I feel like Dumbledore would always be helping out his beloved faculty and students, which could make Minerva fall in love with him even more. But there are no romantic undertones in this story, just a problem-solution one-shot that only the great Dumbledore could provide. Enjoy.

**Mystery of the Study Room**

Minerva was working in her office when the rains began. They'd been expecting the storm throughout the day thanks to thick, heavy grey clouds hovering over the lands. There would be no sun today for sure, and the wind and rain made the entire castle feel damp, even if everyone was inside warm and dry. Only the students had reason to complain, as they were still required to run through the sopping wet grounds to get to their classes with Professor Sprout, but many found the sudden storm a welcome delight.

Minerva was different. She was combing through her papers, trying to finish an article for a colleague in London, but she simply didn't have enough light. The pages looked dim and dirty, the text blurring together when they got farther from her again eyes. She needed more light, but candles already crowded her desk area. She tried making them hover and adding more, but it didn't help. The gloomy weather outside weighed her down and made her feel like she was drowning.

"Professor, do you have a minute?" Hermione Granger asked from the door. Professor McGonagall smiled weakly, allowing her bright pupil into the room. She was a third-year now, her schedule the busiest the school had ever seen. Her friends had no idea about the time-turner tucked under her shirt, the small device making her collar bump out in odd places.

"What can I help you with, dear?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly, trying not to appear to peeved by the storm or her unfinished article or anything else weighing down on her.

"Dumbledore asked me to take a look at a novel for one of my classes, but it appears to be in the Restricted Section. He's left for the day for some reason, but I thought you wouldn't mind providing me with the proper pass," Hermione said, handing her one of the forms from the bossy librarian. Sure enough, the listed title was in the Restricted Section, but Professor McGonagall wasn't really paying attention. She signed the wrong line, voiding the pass.

"Oh dear me," she sighed, sinking into her chair again. "I apologize, Miss Granger. This rainy weather has me well below my best."

"Oh I know!" Hermione exclaimed, tucking away the ruined form and pulling out another. "And everyone is being so loud. I can never study when people are being loud and annoying."

"I can't get enough light!"

"Me too!" Hermione cried, accepting the correct form from her professor. "I've heard there's a room where studying is blissful, but I think it's just a horrid rumor. There is no room well enough away from the others that isn't filled with some deadly trap or school heirlooms that don't want you there."

"I've heard of this room as well, Miss Granger, and if I knew where it was, I would take us both there immediately," Professor McGonagall smiled, this time with genuine amusement. "You know just thinking of that room has made me feel better. Thank you for your visit, Miss Granger. And if you ever need to study in my classroom, just say the word. As long as I'm not teaching or tutoring, you're welcome to come inside."

"Thank you," Hermione nodded, leaving the room.

Minerva returned to her work, trying to complete the article, but Hermione's discussion of the brilliant study room made her curious. She pulled out a book she kept hidden in her desk, a novel written by one of the early founders that discussed the castle's many rooms and wonders. On a very damaged page was the description for the study room, as well as a map showing one how to get there from another room, though Minerva had no idea what it was. The whole page was worthless, the text damaged beyond repair.

"Professor?" a voice called. Minerva looked up to see Dumbledore soaked with rain. "I was hoping you'd be here. I need some help getting my friends and I dried off, but you're the only one who already has a good enough fire going. Do you mind letting a bunch of soggy old bats use your fire?" he chuckled. Minerva shook her head, and in walked several old wizards drenched from the sudden storm.

"Do I need to add more heat to it?" Minerva asked. The men protested, shaking their heads. Minerva nodded. She slid her book under her desk inconspicuously and got back to work, her mind stuck on the damaged book and how she could repair it. She tapped her dry quill on the page, trying to find her way again through all the distractions, when Dumbledore noticed her inner dilemmas.

"Professor, you look awfully puzzled about something," Dumbledore called to her. She nodded without looking up. "Do you mind us helping you with your problem? We're all experts in something, all of us being old scholars who studied together as boys. We know quite a bit about everything, and surely we can help you with whatever is perplexing you."

"I spoke with Hermione Granger a moment ago about her work. She's frustrated with her study environment, as am I," Minerva replied, feeling it would be best to be honest with these very intuitive men. "She and I both have heard the legend of the great studying room, but neither of us know where it is."

"Oh that's a simple question," one old wizard said, chuckling jovially.

"Very simple," another agreed, laughing as well.

"Professor, you know where this room is," Dumbledore winked. Minerva immediately felt dumber than a rock. She had no idea where this room could be, and she felt a little silly for sharing her problems with the group anyhow. Dumbledore had always been a great help to her, but this time he was making her feel foolish.

"Tell her, Albus. You're upsetting her," a third man said with a concerned tone.

"I can see that as well," Albus nodded. "Think carefully about my office, Minerva. Have you ever heard the cries of children playing in the halls? Have you heard the poofs and explosions from potions or the whooshing noise of a passing broomstick? Have you ever seen a horrible view of the Hogwarts grounds trying to soak up rain from an unrelenting downpour? For that matter, have you ever not seen sunlight over my desk or reading area or wherever else I desire the sunlight to be?"

"Your office is the ultimate study room…," Minerva whispered with shock. "That explains so much. The headmaster should have the room, as his work is the most important."

"That is where you're wrong," Dumbledore disagreed, shaking his head solemnly. "I have tried for years to rearrange the area so that the students and professors could have access to the space, as they have the most important work. But the Ministry feels the room only causes trouble. Three hundred copies of a book about the architecture, design, and layout of the school. In every copy of this book, the miraculous room is blocked from view, though it is simply described as the headmaster's office."

"I have a copy of that book," Minerva nodded, revealing it to the group. "The page is too smudged to make out."

"The smudges are the work of magic, not malice," Dumbledore smiled, accepting the book and looking it over. "The true legend that surrounds it comes from its designer and creator, a man the Ministry grew to despise. He tricked them somehow without realizing it, having them align with someone who could not be trusted. The details are very fuzzy because they erased every notion of this man. He does not exist in the Ministry's eyes, and neither do his works and creations. The room is now my office, and no one must know its true secrets.

"Now, I can help you with your lighting dilemma and Hermione's problem with quiet studying. There is another room he created, a room that was supposed to have similar qualities. While it is quite noisy at particular times of the day, the Great Hall is typically very quiet," Dumbledore hinted. "And the lighting can be altered by changing the ceiling. In fact, let's go there and create a beautiful spring day, shall we?"

The group followed Dumbledore into the Great Hall, which was sprinkled with students trying to read quietly. All of them looked up as the group entered, confused about their purpose. The only people they recognized were Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, and both looked so delighted about something that they couldn't speak. Soon the children were the same, eying the new ceiling with a bright smile.

"This is where the students and professors can study in peace," Dumbledore smiled, walking swiftly up and down the aisles looking onto every student's work. "Spread the word that this room is to be absolutely silent outside of meal times, allowing everyone the proper light and volume levels for their studying."

"Thank you," Minerva smiled. Albus chuckled, shaking his head at her, "You never have to thank me."

The storm raged outside, dumping more water onto the school than any storm had in previous years. But inside the Great Hall, sunlight bathed the black-robed faculty and students of Hogwarts, including Hermione and Minerva, who worked with light smiles on their faces and busy quills in their fingers.

Theme 012: Rainy Sunshine

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


End file.
